


【堂良】极昼（一堂x两良）

by mengxi233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxi233/pseuds/mengxi233





	【堂良】极昼（一堂x两良）

1.

飞机轰鸣着落了地，孟鹤堂轻轻拍醒身边睡的歪斜的搭档，沙哑着嗓子把人唤醒

“九良，漠河到了”

从北京出发到漠河要四个半小时，没有手机的周九良在起飞前吃下一颗褪黑素带了眼罩想要补补觉，可直到落地前的半个小时才放松神经迷瞪起来，现在又被迫唤醒，只觉得眼前一片恍惚，连带着是大脑皮层的疼痛。

“等会到了酒店再睡吧”

孟鹤堂说着话，起身去拿自己随身的包，空乘已经候在舱门处等待这一班乘客的离开。

“知道了”

因为缺失的睡眠，周九良已经有些气力不足。看着窗外的日光，还有轮播电视上播报着的漠河奇景极昼，周九良感觉自己这次可能要把命搭在这里了。

极昼配合着入睡困难，这对于周九良来说就是头孢配酒。

2.

这次来漠河没有商演没有工作安排，只是孟鹤堂带着七队的队员来休闲度假。

原本周九良不想参与，可是从尚九熙开始九华老秦芳芳老汉轮番的劝说下，自己这个真副队硬着头皮的跟来了，可来了他也不想动弹。

在这人生地不熟的地方，没有三弦没有小恐龙也没有可以让自己安心的人，周九良很不爽。

更不爽的事情出现在酒店入住环节上，孟鹤堂千算万算也没用算到会有旅行团的出现。

酒店负责人也着实没了法子，能安排标准间的安排了标准间，能安排家庭房的安排了家庭房。孟鹤堂也是真队长的样子给队员分好，最后才发现只剩下自己和自己的搭档。

“还有房间吗，我们还有两个人”

“实在抱歉啊孟先生，实在没有标间了，现在只有大床房了”

孟鹤堂其实感觉无所谓，毕竟自己搭档又都是男的睡一张床也不是什么问题，再说了东北的炕睡了多少年了，也没见那两个男的不乐意睡一张炕的。

可周九良在乎，他不爱和别人挤一张床，尤其是和孟鹤堂。无外乎其他，只是因为想要避嫌，至于避嫌避什么也只有他自己清楚。

“没有单人间吗？我可以自己出房费”拖着行李周九良有些为难。

“抱歉啊先生，现在只剩下大床房了”经理不知道该怎么和这面容不善的青年解释，只能用余光扫着站在一旁的孟鹤堂。

“那就大床房吧”队长还是队长，师兄还是师兄，说了的话做了的决定就是无法反驳。

跟着孟鹤堂进了房间，周九良有些颓废的坐在沙发上，看着男人去了卫生间。

酒店为了照顾来看极昼的旅客特地将窗户改成了特大的落地窗，所有的明亮冲进房间，晃的周九良眼晕，也晃的他头疼。

瘫软在沙发上，闭着眼缓解，可大脑却极其活跃。

3.

周九良爱把事情藏进心里，这是七队都知道的。也是孟鹤堂清楚的，十七岁本是口无遮拦的年岁可周九良硬生生过的像个出家多年的和尚，一字一句都是在肠腹中过了好几个弯才说出口。连带着师父在内都是夸他老成说他假以时日定成大器，可孟鹤堂却任性的认为周九良不够快乐。

站在桌子边一次又一次的调笑着周九良，又在生活里一次又一次的照顾周九良，所以对于周九良来说，孟鹤堂似乎超脱了师兄的情分，更像是掺合了其他情感的存在。

年轻孩子总是欲望太强，渴望拥有更多，可年轻孩子给自己套了层叫老成枷锁，用可怕的理智将所有的欲望统统压制，从不露出分毫，哪怕是在自渎的时间里都是咬着唇齿，匆匆了事。

可就是这么个有些强大自制力的孩子却时常在自渎时想着站在桌子外边的那个人。

一颦一笑都成了羞耻时光中的所有刺激，可过了那时光一切又都收回心底，所有的欲望通通不见，没有消失只是不见而已。

所以周九良不想和孟鹤堂太过于亲昵，总怕自己的一些失控行为害了他，也怕折了自己的颜面。

“九良你是睡会还是和我们出去逛逛？”从洗手间出来，孟鹤堂撩着上衣系着腰带，看着一脸疲倦的周九良询问着他的安排。

盯着男人的皮肉，周九良只觉得背后冒汗，说不出口的地方有了些许变化。

“我睡会，你们去吧”不着痕迹的躲过男人的眼睛，周九良很是心虚。

“行，那你睡吧，我看着时间回，今天有极昼，估计有什么活动…”孟鹤堂絮絮叨叨的说着话，又四处找着房卡“房卡我拿走了，你找张卡取电”

“知道了”

看着男人出了房门，周九良才松了口气，可又颓废起来，自己这点小心思怕是要在这极昼里被发现了吧？

4.

随便的冲洗一下，套了条内裤就钻进了酒店不是很舒适的被子中。

窗帘因为头疼忘记拉起来，所有的阳光懒懒散散的撒了一地刺的眼睛有些难受。

可周九良也不想再打着赤脚下去，干脆拉起被子蒙着头，听着走廊里因为极昼兴奋的旅人匆忙的脚步声，只觉得自己孤独。

极昼的光像是空气透过被子钻到周九良面前，又透过薄薄的眼睑映到周九良眼中，准确的说是脑中，把他那点小心思小担忧照的清楚，让他难得看的清自己的欲望是如此深厚，甚至看的有些毛骨悚然。

近十年的时光，从初次见面时的惊艳，到被照顾时的温柔，再到台下的掌控和台上的呵护，这十年压抑的欲望和渴求不曾得到一丝一毫的疏解，像是在窄口玻璃瓶里养鱼，死了就烂在里面倒也倒不出，只能把剩下的一股脑塞进去添上水，假装什么都没有发生过，欺骗自己，若是哪天这瓶子坏了结果如何，周九良不敢想。

临睡前吃的那颗褪黑素在胡思乱想里起了作用，蜷缩在床上，难得没有趴着睡，周九良艰难的落进梦里。

梦很奇怪，左一个孟鹤堂右一个孟鹤堂，穿大褂的没穿大褂的，温柔的霸道的，纠缠着周九良皱起眉头。

被人拉起手，毫不遮掩的问

“周九良，你是不是喜欢孟鹤堂”

似乎这极昼的威力太大，大到周九良有些分不清眼前的这个人到底是谁。

瘦瘦的样子，卷卷的头发，嘴角也是一颗米粒痣，活脱脱是周九良减肥最疯狂时候的样子。

“你谁啊？”因为睡眠的缺失加上极昼的明亮，让周九良产生了一种微妙的感觉，感觉面前的这个人就是自己，又感觉有那么一丝不一样。

“我是你啊，我是周九良啊”

“那我是谁？”

“你也是周九良啊”这个语气中说不尽的缠绵，让周九良有些头昏，看着满是迷惑的周九良，面前这瘦瘦的不真切的人又说“我是你的欲望啊”

“欲望？”像是问题又像是自己的喃喃自答，周九良有些困惑，睁着眼睛看着这所谓欲望的人，确实是自己的皮肉，瘦的下颌骨分明，眼睛里满是情绪，像是风暴中的大海，风卷水起，看的人恍惚出神。

“是啊，我是你的欲望”这个语气周九良很清楚，是他最想放纵时的语气和音调。难得的绵软又难得的勾人，一字一句都像是一枚小小的引爆点，炸的周九良理智尽失。

可这人下一秒的动作更是惊人，背对周九良跪趴在床上，褪去那唯一的遮羞布露出周九良从未见过的身体部分。

那人轻笑着问

“我知道你特别想被玩弄这里”说罢，在周九良惊讶的目光中，一根手指探入其中，周九良只感觉自己似乎和这欲望是共用一个身子，清楚的感受到穴口被破开时的微微撕裂感，那人扭着头看着耳尖泛红的人，难得的不是嘲笑，带着一丝骄傲的解释到

“咱们本就是一体，我的感受就是你的感受”说完似乎是想向他证明一般，指甲划过体内的某点，不仅自己抖了大腿，周九良也只觉自己起了欲望，身体每一个细胞都叫嚣着快活。

“你…住手！”理智加持的青年哪里忍受的了这个，想要上前制止，却被体内一波接一波的刺激击垮，瘫软在床上动弹不得一分一毫，像是待宰的羔羊，喘着粗气感受体内肆虐的快感。

“现在又没人，就老老实实的放纵一次不好吗？还是说，你想等孟鹤堂回来？”这个语气太像周九良自己，活的太透亮，不掺杂一丝一毫的遮掩，不能等孟鹤堂回来，他怕自己会控制不住这已经成型了的欲望，也控制不住这顶天的欲望，只得咬着下唇点点头。

5.

现在这个状态诡异，诡异到周九良只能仰着头感受身后的摩挲。

被人用浴巾束了双臂，厚重的布料从手肘到双手包裹了个严实，动弹不得分毫。

仰面看着自己好看的皮囊，周九良只叹要抓紧减肥。

“你说说你，把自己搞成这个样子”好看的皮囊看着翘起的分身有些好笑，恶劣的抬手轻弹不堪的物件，不仅周九良连带着自己都跟着一起猛吸一口凉气。

“该”难得的说出这般恶劣的话，可以周九良很快乐，这种近似报复之后的快乐让他很高兴。

“该？那这样呢？”瘦瘦的人一把握住自己的物件，恰到好处的收紧虎口，轻轻的律动，空闲的手指剥开保护露出最原始最大胆的一面，轻点孔洞，喘息着恶趣味的问

“不要嫌弃我，我就是你，我自然明白你哪里最需要疼爱”

在惊讶的目光中，周九良感受到了灭顶的快乐，探进孔洞的手指刮蹭着柔软的肉，让这一块地方迅速瘙痒起来，掌心和手指圈起来的一方天地中是紧致且粗糙的，和温润但又舒适，被玩弄的丸球让周九良有些许微微的尿意。

“你！”

“干嘛，我自渎而已啊”太恶劣了，恶劣的周九良只能咬着牙体会。

可身后微微潮湿的感觉不是假的，那被指甲勾划的酥麻也不是假的，周九良有些慌了，抬头看着那恶劣的人，才被眼前的光景惊呆住。

窄窄的腰下榻着，一手握住炙热，一手从前面艰难的伸到身后，一寸一寸的探入花穴中，泛着水渍艳红的花穴正对着周九良自己，恬不知耻的大肆吞咽着一切，宛若饥饿了百年一般。

“舒服吗？”一切的操控者，哑着嗓子问，还不等回答，再次被刺激到了敏感点，配合着手上的律动，周九良只觉的头皮发麻，同时只听得电子门锁被打开的声音，周九良一个激动，所有的担忧都冲上头顶，可操纵者似乎没有在意到，跟着一起失神的唤到

“孟哥！”有些尖锐的声音打的刚进门的人慌神，紧接着被床上的旖旎惊到。

周九良只能苦笑的闭上眼睛，苦笑着想，这玻璃瓶终究还是破了。

没有开灯极昼带来的光明足够孟鹤堂看清楚这一切，也看得清出周九良和欲望。

斑斑点点的液体沾染了一身，眼角泛着红色，咬着下唇不做任何解释，关于那句【孟哥】也没任何表示。

“这是？”屋内还弥散着体液的腥气，因为忙碌没有过宣泄的孟鹤堂也只觉得有些难受。

周九良不敢说话，可那没皮没脸的欲望倒是丝毫不在乎，软着腿起身附上已经走到了床边的孟鹤堂，顺势拉起被子罩在吓破胆的人身上。

被蒙在被子里，周九良听着被子外在光明里的两人对话，只听得一阵阵孟鹤堂惊讶的声音，和细细碎碎的布料摩擦声，不消一会只觉得嘴唇被轻轻的啃噬，唇舌勾扯。

他们在接吻，从不曾敢想敢做的事情就这么发生了。悄悄的露出一只眼睛，只见孟鹤堂捧着那没皮没脸的人亲的热乎，眼里满是柔情，那是周九良见过又没见过的眼神，看的他心慌了一趟又一趟，可下一秒孟鹤堂说出口的话却让他心凉半截

“我也爱你”

他说他爱他，可是那爱的人是谁，是周九良吗？周九良自觉不是，那他是谁？

不同于刚才自渎时的手指，这次的有些粗大，带着一分的不熟悉和九分的刺激，周九良知道这是孟鹤堂的手指，他不知道是不是应该感谢被子外的那个人，告诉自己他俩其实是感觉想通的，这份欲望像是点火般迅速烧起来，伴随着欲望燃起的还有一分作祟的占有欲。

体内的敏感点在欲望的催使下被男人发现，不带怜悯的刺激，躲在被子里周九良都难以忍受，拱起脊背蜷缩在床上，体会着孟鹤堂带给别人，别人又传达给自己的快乐。

他不高兴，甚至有些难过，面前的床单被打湿一片，咸咸的泪水伴着自己那颗心一起伤痛。

他知道自己怯懦，可是又能怎样？可转念一想既然都如此了，烂鱼摊了一地，还在乎那么多干什么，一把推开阻隔自己和外面二人的被子，有些不善的说

“孟鹤堂，我才是周九良”

要是搁在平时，孟鹤堂定好大吃一惊，可是现在红着眼框，满眼情欲的人说着话实在没有震慑力。

瘦瘦的人噗嗤笑出声，拍拍男人的肩头似乎承认了这个说法。

“我知道”松开控制住的人，孟鹤堂低着声音回答，“可是你从来都不说，我也不敢动你”

“那你现在在干什么！”像是爱人之间的吵架，没什么技术含量。

“行行行，你来你来”瘦瘦的人起身，拉着气愤的周九良把人安置在孟鹤堂面前，又扒去他唯一的遮羞布，像是婴儿一般的把所有一切展露给孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂沉默着看着这一切，看着周九良张开双腿圈上自己的腰，刚刚因为被玩弄，泛滥着水渍的穴口正正摩擦着孟鹤堂的欲望。

“刚刚这里已经扩张过了，可以直接进的”欲望开口都是实话。

周九良侧着头点点，不想去看孟鹤堂会有嫌弃的眼神，可下一秒就被人扭着下颚，恶狠狠的要求

“我要你看着我怎么进去的”男人这些年难得的要求自己，周九良不敢不听，适时添在背后的枕头可以让周九良看的清楚，潮湿的毛发和男人肿大的物件，每一个都让周九良失一分清明。

6.

哪怕扩张的再好，男人性器进去的那个瞬间周九良还是被疼的落了泪，许是欲望也难以承受，自己低着头握着有些疲软的物件费劲心力的律动，以让几人都抓紧适应。

当吐出心口窝着的那口气时，周九良才仰面的要吻。男人也是从善如流的低头，含住，勾联住带着满到溢出的爱意，在舌尖呢喃

“九良，我爱你”

床上最听不得的就是爱人的告白，微微蠕动的穴道就是最好的证明。

男人先是轻轻的律动，可是在欲望的捣乱下，周九良难过起来，抬手遮着眼睛要男人快点重点深点。

“九良，看着我，不许遮住”含住红艳的耳尖，男人命令着。

被命令的人也是听话，可是头却转向一侧看着欲望自己的狂欢。

看着欲望红艳充满水渍的穴口，周九良知道自己的一定比这个更夸张，软着手撩起被子把那更加诱人的人遮起来，只叫孟鹤堂见自己一人，为自己一人痴狂，可以孟鹤堂的话却让他安了心

“别分神”像是教训，狠狠撞击敏感点让周九良无力在乎其他的事情，只能像孟鹤堂所说的一样，不分神。

太过于专注的体会，每一寸的褶皱都被撑开，因为离开形成的密闭空间又让周九良努力挽留这快乐的源头。

抬手搂住男人的脊背，把人压向自己，满含热泪与爱的说着自己的情

“我爱你我爱你”

喃喃呢呢，听的孟鹤堂心跳加速，加快撞击。

所有的爱都碎了一地，在极昼的照射下又蒸腾起充满整个世界。

周九良所有的情爱都是这般炙热，平日里的那份素净都是理智压抑的表现。如今这般的诚实和袒露，谁看了谁听了都不禁心里狂跳，更何况同样爱着他的孟鹤堂。

极昼带来的时间错乱感让一室混乱的几人都没了时间观念，周九良只知道男人逼着自己泄了好几次，挺立不起的性器是最好的证明，欲望也不在作祟乖乖的躲在被子里没有动静，而男人依旧在表达爱意，大有一种要榨干周九良的势头。

“我不行了嗯额…”话说的不清楚，可听的人清楚，规律的收缩，浑身颤抖，也该让他去了。

孟鹤堂握住柔软的腰，凑到耳边像是恶魔般低语

“一起啊，九良”

紧接着是落雨般的猛烈，欲望堆积到顶峰泄不出的性器抖动着挤出一两滴透明的液体，周九良还不等孟鹤堂结束哭喊着喷薄而出，便昏死过去。

在醒来时，依旧是白昼。

男人紧抱着自己也在入睡，周九良悄悄的拉开被子那边想要去看另一个自己，可是冰冷的温度却在问着这里有人吗？

“这？”

“…嗯？怎么了”男人睁不开眼，倒是把人抱了个满怀。

“另一个人呢？”

“哪有人啊”睡的迷着着的人，哪有精神思考这个。

可周九良不能忍受，拍拍孟鹤堂的脸，一脸紧张的问

“就是那个，那个瘦版的我啊！”

这下孟鹤堂是清醒了，抬手试试自己的额头又试试周九良的，自言自语道

“不烧啊，怎么该傻了？”

“孟鹤堂，我是谁？”周九良这是即问孟鹤堂，又在问自己。

“九良啊”坚定的回答让周九良稍稍有些安心。

“那我是你的谁？”

“我爱的人啊”似乎比名字来的更坚定一些。

“那…”想不通的问题，周九良有些难过，明明那个和自己共享身体的人之前是那么清晰，怎么现在孟鹤堂什么都不记得了。

“别想了，你也是糊涂了，不然昨天也不会那么主动”孟鹤堂翻身将困惑的人压回床上，继续在这极昼里补觉。

窝在男人怀里，刺眼的白光晃了周九良的思绪，一个勾人的声音悠悠响起

“别问了，我就是你的欲望，既然爱了就别遮遮掩掩的，你看那极昼下遮掩住的有什么”

“我…”

“你怎么他都爱你，还有什么可担心”

“你怎么知道的？”

再问，已经没有了回答。

这一个奇怪的人就像是周九良幻想出的，在这遮不住的极昼中幻想出的一切虚构，为的只是自己那遮掩不住的欲望和爱。

不过，他倒是明白了自己到底想要什么，也明白了这个男人是如何想的，这些也就足够了。


End file.
